Colocataire embarrassant
by Sasha le chat
Summary: Eren, adolescent de 15 ans, vient de rentrer au lycée et de faire la connaissance de son nouveau professeur de Maths. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, sa mère partant vivre à Tokyo Eren doit se trouver un colocataire pour l'aider à payer son appartement. Du Ereri pur et dure ( sans mauvais jeux de mots ) j'imagine qu'il y aura du lemon :) Vien on est bien
1. La rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : la rentrée**

Eren Jaeger, adolescent d'une quinzaines d'années, était brun, grand, approximativement 1,70m, et TRÈS apprécié par la gente féminine. Il avait accumulé beaucoup de conquêtes depuis la maternelle, passant même par sa meilleure amie : Mikasa ( même si celle-ci ne lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments ). Cette année il rentrait en première S. Il n'était pas spécialement fort en sciences, mais c'était bien pire en Français.

La veille de la rentrée, le brun avait regardé les listes de classes sur chance, Eren était tombé dans la même classe que son meilleur ami : Armin, qui était une sorte de voix de la sagesse pour Eren et qui le connaissait depuis la maternelle. Il ressemblait à Mireille Mathieu en blonde et avait les yeux bleu azur.

Évidemment il y avait d'autres de ses amis dans sa nouvelle classe, il faut dire que c'était un petit lycée par rapport à ceux qui se trouvait dans le centre-ville. Il y avait donc Jean, surnommé Spirit par le jeune brun après avoir remarquer la similitude du visage de l'adolescent avec celui du cheval ocre. Jean était un adolescent qui ressemblait relativement à Eren niveau caractère, mais absolument pas physiquement. Il avait les cheveux brun, court sur les côtés, avait laissé pousser le haut, puis avait décoloré les mèches les plus longues, leur donnant une couleur blonde.

Connie, qui selon ses dires avait une petite-amie dont personne ne croyait l'existence. Il avait le crane rasée, et faisait des blagues merdique.

Isabel, une jeune adolescente qui était constamment surexcitée. Elle avait des cheveux courts bordeaux, attachés en couettes basses.

Et enfin il y avait Petra, la petite amie du moment de Eren. Une jeune fille rousse, qui était assez petite, et dont la passion était de rester 24h/24h accrochée au bras de Eren. Cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le brun. Il l'avait rencontré en soirée pendant les vacances et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Eren avait été le premier à la voir nue, à la voir si vulnérable.

Voila presque une semaine que ce petit groupe d'amis était au lycée, et aujourd'hui ils avaient leur premier cours de Mathématiques.

 **8h** **10**

Dans le couloir, Eren, Jean, Connie, Petra et Isabel attendaient que leur nouveau professeur arrive. Petra étant dans les bras de Eren. L'adolescent avait pris l'habitude de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras par derrière ( n'enlevez surtout pas le "dans ses bras", mon élégance est totalement inexistante dites moi ) en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune rousse.

 **\- Salut Jean !**

Un jeune homme qui était en train de marcher dans le couloir s'était arrêté pour dire bonjour à M. Cheval, qui pour X raison ( ouai on fait des maths un peu ) était devenu cramoisi à sa vue. Un sourire béa lui couvrait le visage.

 **\- Ah-euh-Salut M-Marco**

Le dénommé Marco lui fit la bise et repartit assez vite, en retard sûrement.

Jean quant à lui était resté à le fixer en train de partir. Toujours avec le visage rouge.

 **\- Alors Spirit, on a un petit faible pour ce charmant étalon ?** ( Eren )

 **\- Ferme ta gueule idiot suicidaire. C'est un pote de primaire...** ( Jean )

 **\- De primaire tu dis,** dit Isabel qui commençait à marquer des informations sur un carnet comme une détective

 **\- Je sens que nous sommes sur la bonne piste Jackson,** fit Eren rentrant dans le jeu de Isabel

La sonnerie retentît dans le couloir encore remplit d'étudiants. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps, presque instantanément. Suivi d'un " entrez " froid et roque. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, trouvant un homme d'à peu près 1,60m. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui couvrait le haut du visage. Il avait la peau blanche telle de la neige, des yeux gris bleuté d'un profond incomparable. Une expression blasé et une aura surpuissante. Il portait une chemise blanche, dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et les boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine. Cette même chemise était rentrée dans un jeans noir légèrement moulant. Malgré sa petite taille, on imaginait très bien le fait qu'il soit bien bâti sous tout ces vêtements. Sa taille était fine et ses épaules assez large. Il regardait les élèves rentrer un par un dans la salle, les analysants de haut en bas d'un simple regard. Quand tout le monde fut entré et installé, il écrit son nom au tableau et commença une petite présentation habituel comme chaque professeur.

 **\- Bon, je vais pas faire le mec gentil qui aime ses élèves, je vous le dis tout de suite. Si vous travaillez et écoutez pas, c'est très simple vous dégagez. Des petits merdeux dans votre genre, j'en ai connu des dizaines et des dizaines, ok ? Sur ce, on commence, prenez une feuille ; première chapitre...**

La classe s'exécuta, sans discuter. Jamais aucun professeur n'avait fait une présentation aussi rapide et agressive que ce certain . Eren s'était déjà fait une idée de ce nouveau Professeur : il le haïssait. Eren avait le sang chaud et s'énervait au quart de tour. Il savait que ce genre de prof, autoritaire et perfectionniste l'énervait plus que tout. Le brun n'aimait pas les cours en général, ce qui expliquait le nombre de retard déjà supérieur à 10 depuis le début de l'année, autrement dit moins d'une semaine. Et son comportement en classe n'arrangeait absolument rien, il dormait en cours, répondait au professeur et, enfin, était l'élément perturbateur de la classe ( _oui, oui tout ça en une semaine.C'est qu'il est rapide ce con_ ).

Eren c'était placé au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir rien foutre pendant ces cours de maths. Seulement, M. Ackerman n'était pas du même avis. L'adolescent commença a rêvasser en regardant les quelques écureuils qui profitaient de l'absence des lycéens pour gambader.

 **\- Je te dérange Gamin ?**

 **\- hum ?**

Eren tourna la tête pour voir celui qui avait osé l'appeler "gamin". Malheureusement pour lui, c'était son nouveau professeur qui était assit sur la chaise à coté du brun. Les jambes croisées, un coude posé sur la table et l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise, il regardait Eren avec froideur comme si la cervelle de l'adolescent allait exploser juste grâce à la pensé de .

 **\- Je t'ai posé une question merdeux.**

 **\- Ah euh ! ...oui ?**

Eren répondit au hasard sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu la question, a part le " gamin " à la fin de la phrase de son professeur.

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom gamin ?**

 **\- Yaeger, Eren Yaeger.**

se releva de la chaise, et repartit vers le tableau en lâchant un petit "tsk". Le brun pensant que cela suffisait, reprit son observation des écureuils.

\- **Oi Yaeger. Pour demain tu me feras les exercices 56 à 80 page 153. C'est bien clair j'espère.**

Eren dégluti à cette annonce. Décidément, ce professeur avait-il donc décidé de pourrir la vie de ce gamin ?

La sonnerie retentit annonçant à tous les élèves que la première heure de cours était finie. L'enseignant avait finit son cours 30 secondes avant la sonnerie, un timing parfait. Eren commença à ramasser ses affaires, et fit glisser son sac sur ses deux épaules, avant de remettre en place sa casquette. Il fut le dernier à partir de la salle, jetant un dernier regard à son nouveau professeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur, quand il vit que le regard de son professeur était, non pas vers son visage, mais plutôt vers son arrière train...

La matinée passa lentement, laissant à Eren le temps de réfléchir a ce que son professeur pouvait bien regarder. Il s'était dit qu'un prof ne peut et ne doit pas faire ce genre de choses ! Il avait émit tellement d'hypothèses : qu'il devait sûrement regarder le sol, dans le vide ou encore qu'il trouvait les chaussures de Eren horriblement moche. Il retournait la question dans tous les sens.

À midi, Eren retrouva la totalité de son groupe d'amis pour aller manger. Ils s'étaient installés non loin de la salle des profs. L'adolescent scrutant attentivement l'arrivée de son nouveau professeur. Quand il arriva avec son plateau, il tomba par hasard sur le regard plus qu'insistant de Eren. Le jeune brun ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son professeur... L'enseignant le regarda quelques secondes, dans les yeux puis lâcha un petit rire moqueur, pour enfin rentrer dans la salle des prof. Eren était "frustré" ?Attendait il autre chose de ce cher professeur. Petra le sortie de ses pensé en lui présentant un bout de viande empalé au bout d'une fourchette, en lui demandant, avec un grand sourire que dire "aaah". Ni une ni deux Eren s'exécuta.

 **18:26** Le brun ouvra la porte de chez lui et annonça à sa mère qu'il était de retour, elle lui répondu par un grand sourire et un "bienvenue". Après avoir déchaussé ses chaussures (logique ), il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de Coca, attrapa un sachet de granola, reprit son sac sur l'épaule et commença a monté les marches en annonçant à sa mère qu'il allait réviser. Le brun rentra dans sa chambre, balança son sac à dos sur son lit, se jeta dessus à son tour et saisit son téléphone. Puis, commença à traîner sur les réseaux sociaux. Armin lui proposa de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, en skype, Eren accepta, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait rien faire pendant ce skype a part discuter de tout et de rien avec son meilleur ami.

Vers 20h, sa mère l'appela pour mettre la table. L'adolescent dit au revoir à Armin, puis descendit pour faire ce que sa mère avait demandé. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se racontant leur journée. Eren expliqua à sa mère que son professeur de maths avait fait son premier cours, en disant que c'était le pire prof que Eren n'avait jamais eu, mais ne fit pas allusion au regard plus que suspect que son nouveau professeur avait lancé au postérieur de Eren. Il préférait ne pas inquiéter sa mère...

 _Well well well, voici voila le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction Donc voila, merci d'avoir lu :)  
_

 _Reviews ?_


	2. Un cauchemar

**Chapitre 2 : la colocation**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, les cours continuant. Les cours de Maths étant de plus en plus difficile et rapide. Eren étant de plus en plus concentré pendant ces même cours. Des regards de plus en plus insistants. Eren ne comprenait pas tous. Cela l'effrayait, il ne voulait pas continuer cette relation ambiguë qui entretenait avec son professeur de mathématiques, qui, au fil du temps l'énervait

de plus en plus. Eren même venu à le haïr.

* * *

Le téléphone de Eren sonna. Machinalement, le bras du brun se souleva et éteignit la source de son réveil brutal. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, réticent. L'adolescent, tourna son visage et regarda l'heure : 7h30. Cela lui laissait 45min pour arriver à l'heure au lycée.

Il prit tous son temps pour se lever, s'habiller et enfin manger.

Un simple sweatshirt et un jean basique. Une tenue des plus sobre, mais qui convenait parfaitement à Eren.

7h57, il enfila des vieilles converses blanches, et prit son sac sur l'épaule. Il arriva sur le quai de métro, sorti de son sac son casque, qu'il mit ( fallait s'en douter ), et enfin, mit sa capuche. Après, plusieurs minutes dans le métro, Eren descendit.

8h07, merde, il allait encore être en retard. Il ne se dépêcha pas pour autant, de toute façon il n'aimait pas courir.

8h20, Eren arriva au lycée, les couloirs étaient vides. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas reçu en cours de Français, il se dirigea vers le CDI. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lire quoi que se soit, mais il savait que l'endroit serait desert, et personne pourrait le déranger. Enfin. Il croyait.

Arrivé là bas, l'adolescent s'assit sur une chaise et sortie une feuille de brouillon sur laquelle il commença à griffonner. D'abord un personnage de manga, puis sa soeur, puis... M. Ackerman... Eren n'avait pas relevé que depuis qu'il avait vu ce prof, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. À ce regard sur son fessier...À son visage fin...À cette voix rauque... Il se surprit à rougir. Par réflexe, il chiffonna son dessin et le lança dans la poubelle qui se situait à sa droite.

 **\- Je l'aimais bien ce dessin.** Eren releva la tête, surprit de cette voie qui l'avait sortie de ses pensées.

 **\- C'était plutôt ressemblant pour un bon à rien comme toi.** **\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici M'sieur ?** demanda Eren, surprit de voir son nouveau professeur de Maths ici **\- Je visite.** Sa réponse avait pour don d'énerver bienbien comme il faut Eren qui ne répondit pas à cette ironie. Après un petit temps de silence M. Ackerman reprit

 **\- Et toi gamin, qu'est ce que tu fous ici à 8h** **\- Je... Jsuis arrivé en retard.** **\- Pauvre bichon, ta maman t'as pas réveillé ?** dit l'enseignant d'un ton ne répondit pas, ne sachant surtout pas quoi répondre. Il se moquait de lui ouvertement, et pourtant Eren étant de nature agressive, ne lui dit rien.

 **\- Tsk, c'était pour rire Jaeger, détend toi.** Le brun était confus. Il n'avait jamais vu un professeur qui parlait d'une façon aussi familière que ça. Pas que le language familier dérange Eren, au contraire, il l'employait tous les jours ( _comme tous le monde tu vas me dire )._ Seulement, de la part d'un professeur... c'est surprenant.

 **\- Bon. Comme tu l'as mis à la poubelle, et que je vais pas aller foutre mes mains dedans. Refais en un.** **\- Hein ?** ( Eren ) **\- Un dessin de moi, gamin.** **\- HEIN ? Vous-Vous êtes sérieux ?** **\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, tsk ?** Vu la blague qu'il avait faites juste avant, Eren se disait qu'il ne devait pas très bien magné l'humour.

"Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! J'en fais un si je veux ! "

 **\- T-très bien...** (Eren )

Putaaaaiiinnn !

Eren supplia son corps de de l'écouter pour une fois, de faire en sorte que son dessin ressemble à un étron. Seulement, comme d'habitude, son corps n'en avait rien à foutre et Eren recommença un dessin de son professeur. Il prennait son temps, en ne négligeant aucun détail. Au début, il ne regardait que très rarement son model, mais petit à petit, il ne fit plus attention. Eren regardait chaque détails. Plongeant son visage sur sa feuille, puis le relevait pour reregarder son model. ( _tum tum tumtum tum tum, tum tum tumtum tum tum, tum tumtum tum tumtum, every night in my dreams_ _I see you, I feeeeeeel you ( oué c'était Titanic, désolé... ))_.

Ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le dit Model. Cela lui donnait tous le plaisir de scruter chaque détails de son élève. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Que c'était son élève, et, qui plus est, il devait bien avoir 20 ans d'écart. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par cet adolescent. Ça l'énervait plus que n'importe quoi, lui qui détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle des choses qui se produisaient autour de lui. Eren l'intriguait. L'attirait inévitablement.

Quand l'adolescent eu finit, il le tendit à en ajoutant un " voila " froid. Eren était en colère contre lui même, en colère pour avoir fait du lieux qu'il a pût, en colère pour avoir apprécié détailler son professeur. Le dessin était parfaitement réalisé. Son professeur le saisit, le regarda quelques instant avant d'annoncer :

 **\- Ça va sonner. Loupe pas ta deuxième heure. Et la prochaine fois, fais moi un dessin de toi.** Dit il, tout en quittant la pièce passant à la droite de Eren.

Eren sursauta au contact de la main de son professeur. Une main qui venait de carresser au passage le bras de l'adolescent qui traînait sur le bord de sa table. Il avait ressentit des frissons dans tous le corps. Sans le vouloir ses joues étaient devenu rouges. Eren voulait se retourner, mais c'était son professeur, que pourrait il lui dire ? Ne comprenant pas, et ne voulant pas comprendre, pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça, Eren rangea ses affaires, les mits dans son sac en vitesse, et s'empressa de partir.

Nan mais quel enfoiré cet Ackerman, mêmr pas de merci, rien ! Et c'était quoi cette main?! Il a sûrement dû le faires faire attention. Eren avait des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui au passage lui donna le pire mal de crâne qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Peu après, il retrouva ses amis. Petra voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. Seulement, Eren esquiva et se contenta d'une simple accolade. Petra, étant un peu surprise, le serra dans ses bras à son tour, sans chercher le pourquoi du comment. Eren était trop perturbé pour ce genre de familiarités. D'ailleurs quand le groupe se déplaça pour aller à leurs prochain cours, Eren était resté à distance, restant à regarder le sol.

 **\- Qu'est ce que t'as crétin ?** ( Jean )

Certe Jean et Eren ne s'entendaient pas des masses, mais Jean savait que si Eren n'allait pas bien il ne répondrait pas à ses provocations. Donc autant aider le dit " crétin " pour avoir un minimum de divertissement aujourd'hui.

- **rien, pourquoi ?** ( Eren )

 **\- Eh me prend pas pour un aveugle hein. T'as pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin, et t'as esquivé le baiser de Petra. C'est clair que t'es pas dans ton état normal.** Eren ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce changement _( il est pas très malin ce Eren :) )_

\- **Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant laisse moi.** Le brun accéléra laissant Jean en arrière.

" Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! " c'est ce à quoi Eren pensa pendant son cours d'histoire. Il était au fond de la classe, côté mur. Son professeur étant d'un age assez important, ne se déplaçait que très rarement. Laissant à Eren le champs libre pour rêvasser et réfléchir à ce frisson qu'il avait ressentit.

Le brun avait imaginé la possibilité que son professeur était peut être gay et qu'il avait "craqué" sur son élève. Mais c'était dit que ce n'était pas possible, que ça devait être une interdiction inscrit dans son contrat, etc... De plus, il ne pouvait pas être gay ! Il était beaucoup trop beau pour ça ! ... Eren se figea. " "beaucoup trop beau" ?! MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE MOI ?! "

Il esseya tant bien que mal de se plonger dans son cours d'histoire, mais rien n'a faire, l'image de son professeur de Mathématique revenait inlassablement.

Une sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, liberant Eren de sa solitude et donc de ces images indésirable.

Petra vint le retrouver, saisissant son bras droit. Eren sourit. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur groupe d'amis et finirent leur journée qui terminait à 18h. L'adolescent essaya du plus fort qu'il pu, de ne plus pensé à M. Ackerman pendant toute cette longue journée.

Arrivé chez lui, sa mère lui annonça qu'elle avait trouver LE colocataire parfait. Eren avait oublié cette histoire.

Depuis la mort de son père, Eren et sa mère avait dût survivre avec leur économie. Seulement, depuis peu, sa mère avait de plus en plus de mal à payer l'appartement. Alors quand on lui à proposé un poste à la capitale, mieux rémunéré et où le logement à Tokyo serait payé, elle avait de suite accepté même si elle devait laisser Eren seul. Elle se devait d'assurer son avenir. L'adolescent avait très bien comprit que cette séparation était obligatoire pour que leur vie soit supportable.

Mais sa mère savait que Eren n'aimait pas être seul, alors elle lui avait proposé de prendre un colocataire. Cela permettrait de divisé le loyer par 2. Eren avait accepté, il savait que ça rassurerait grandement sa mère. Il lui avait laisser le choix du colocataire pour encore plus la rassurer (il en fallait beaucoup pour la rassurer, comprenez la, c'est une maman :) ).

 **\- Et comment s'appelle le fameux élu ?** ( Eren )

 **\- Un certain Levi, je n'sais plus son nom de famille mais ça n'a aucune importance**

 **\- Et il arrive quand ?**

 **\- Vendredi après midi, autrement dit demain, ça lui laissera le week end pour s'installer**

 **\- D'accord, bon je monte, j'ai des devoirs à finir.**

 **\- Travail bien mon chérie :)**

Eren monta, il ne s'occupa plus que ça de ce fameux commença ses devoirs et les finit vers 20h. Il descendit manger, dit bonne nuit à sa mère et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, Eren commençait à 10h15 par 2h de mathématiques. Magré ça, il n'avait quand même aucune motivation, comme tous les matins c'est vrai, mais là... premièrement, il fallait se lever, deuxièmement, c'était , et troisièmement sa mère partait ce soir pour une durée indéterminée.

Obligé par sa mère, Eren se leva à contre coeur vers 9h20. Sa mère l'emmena en voiture, profitant une dernière fois de pouvoir emmener son fils au lycée.

10h07. Eren arriva devant la salle indiqué sur son emploie du temps. Les deux heures de maths passèrent sans encombres ( mis à part, les combats de regards entre Eren et ). Après quelques heures au lycée, Eren avait enfin terminé.

17h34. Il rentra chez lui en métro, traversa la rue, monta les escaliers de son immeuble, arriva devant la porte ouverte avec quelques cartons placé au devant, puis enfin entra dans son appartement.

 **\- Maman, jsuis rentré...** ( Eren )

 **\- Bienvenu mon chérie,** dit la mère de Eren avec un large sourire. **Je te présente Levi, ton nouveau colocataire ! Levi Ackerman**

" Levi... Ackerman... Mon prof de maths... colocataire ... MON colocataire ?! "

Les deux nouveaux colocataires, se découvraient, du moins se redécouvraient. Eren, restant béa, sa mère reprit :

 **\- C'est un garçon charmant ! De plus il est professeur de mathématiques il pourra don t'aider si tu as un problème :D**

Sa mère pensait bien faire. Quant à Levi, il était totalement neutre. Pas une once de surprise ni d'étonnement.

" Bordel de merde, cquoi cette merde !? " ( Eren )

 **\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Levi Ackerman. Ravis de te rencontrer.** ( Levi )

 **\- Hein... ?** ( Eren )

 **\- Enfin Eren ! Un peu de tenue ! (** maman de Eren )

 **-... humm, Eren Jaeger, e-enchanté...**

 **\- Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, seulement mon train va bientôt partir, il faut que j'y aille !** ( Maman Eren )

 **\- Voulez vous que je vous emmène en voiture ?** ( Levi )

 **\- Nan je vous assure, tout ira bien :)**

La mère de Eren prit l'adolescent dans ses bras en lui disant de bien rester prudent, de ne pas être grossier avec son nouveau colocataire, etc... Elle lui assura qu'elle reviendrait dés qu'elle aurait un créneau de libre. Elle partie en embrassant le front de son fils, puis salua Levi. Et disparu après être entré dans l'ascenseur. Laissant Eren et Levi seul dans l'appartement.

 **\- Aller gamin, aide moi à rentrer tout les cartons dans l'apparte**

 **\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?!**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- MAIS, JE VAIS PAS VIVRE AVEC MON PROF DE MATHS !**

 **\- Écoute gamin, je l'ai pas voulu non plus mais c'est comme ça. C'est avantageux pour nous deux alors résigne-toi !Maintenant aide moi.**

Eren resta plusieurs minutes statique. Puis fonça dans sa chambre. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait se réveiller ! Vivre avec son prof de maths, c'est le cauchemar de tout adolescent !

Sa mère partait loin de lui, le laissant seul. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

 _YOUPI CHAPITRE 2 FINIT, j'ai hâte décrire la suite :) et j'espère que vous avez aimé parce que sinon je suis triste :((_ _Bon, bisou. Love. Je t'aime._

Merci à Mirose et Casse-bonbon :) Vous êtes des anges love ( on peut pas mettre de coeur c'est triste... )


	3. Je le hais

**Chapitre 3 : C'est une blague ?!**

PDV de Eren :) 

C'est un cauchemar. Ça fait une semaine, une semaine que ma mère est parti à Tokyo, une semaine que mon prof de maths vit dans la chambre en face de la mienne, une semaine que chaque matin Levi vient me réveiller à 7h du matin. 7h. du. matin. IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ?! Nan mais serieux ?!

Normalement je le lève à 7h30 voir 40 !! Mais je suis OBLIGÉ de me lever à 7h pile, parce que sinon j'ai 1 pas de petit dej, 2 je me fais réveiller par Levi en personne ( il me retire la couette d'un seul coup et ouvre les rideaux avec le même entrain ce con).

Bref... Ce matin je me lève donc à 7h. Prend TOOOOUT mon temps pour m'habiller et sort enfin de ma chambre. Sur la table de la sale de vie est disposé deux assiettes, deux verres et une tasse de thé. Levi est en train de faire cuire les œufs. Je me dirige directement vers le frigo, je prend la brique de jus de pomme. Et enfin m'assoie sur ma chaise.

 **\- T'en veux ?** ( Eren )

 **\- tsk. Deja, tu me vouvoie. Et de deux, non merci.**

Bordel de merde, je vais le frapper. Il me parle comme une sous merde et en plus il veut que je le vouvoie ?!

Il fit glisser les oeufs dans mon assiette et me souhaite un bon appétit, je ne répond pas. Toute ses manières m'exaspèrent ! Son tic de claquer sa langue contre con palet. Sa façon si étrange de boire du thé. Ses yeux blasé en continue. Le faite qu'il ne sourit jamais. Son ironie qu'il trouve drôle sûrement. TOUT me dégoutent chez lui !

7h45, il M'OBLIGE à partir en cours. A L'HEURE, OÙ, NORMALEMENT, JE ME LÈVE. Tin' je vais être le premier arrivé. Je déteste attendre en étant seul. Encore avec quelqu'un ( sauf Levi ) ça va. Mais là ! Je vais être tout seul.

 **\- Monte.** ( Levi )

Levi est en train de me montrer sa voiture avec son menton.

\- **Non merci. Je sais marcher.**

Nan mais puis quoi encore ? Comme si j'allais crier sur touts les toits que je vit avec son professeur de Maths. Vraiment. C'est un putain de cauchemar.

8h05. J'arrive au lycée, je vois Armin et Petra en train de discuter à l'entrée. Je suis sauvé.

Armin se tourne vers moi, et fait de grand yeux. Puis regard sa montre, et enfin, me reregard avec des yeux encore plus grands.

\- **Eren ?!** ( Armin )

\- **Quoi ?** ( Eren )

\- Nan mais t'as vu l'heure ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- **Je vais très bien, merci Armin**.

Je mis fin à la discutions au plus vite en embrassant Petra qui suite à ce baiser me prit la main en entrelaçant nos doigts.

J'ai vraiment aucune envie que quiconque apprenne que je vis avec M.Ackerman. Ce serait la mort pour moi.

Isabel arriva à son tour, et comme Armin, était plus que surprise de me voir ici à l'heure, qui plus est en avance.

La matinée passa sans agitation, jusqu'à ce que le cours de maths arrive.

La classe s'installe en silence et attend l'autorisation de Levi pour s'assoir.

\- **asseyez vous.**

Tous, y comprît moi, s'assied en faisant bien attention à lever leurs chaises. C'est dingue comment ce professeur les avait disciplinés dans un temps record.

Il a beau me dégouté, je n'arrive pas à le contredire. Dans un certain sens, j'ai peur de lui. Je sais que si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande/exige, je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule. Alors je m'exécute sans poser de questions. Mais je sens qu'un moment, un jour, je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir de plus répondre et de l'insulter. Je redoute et attend ce jour avec impatience...

Depuis la rentré, il a changé le plan de classe ce qui fait que je me retrouve au premier rang face à son bureau. Génial. Je crois vraiment qu'il veut ma mort, et la sienne par la même occasion ( même si je sais qu'il me maitrise en moins de deux malgré ses 1,60m ). Le seul point positif c'est qu'il n'a mit personne à côté de moi.

\- **Vous me faites les exercices 17 et 18 page 142 maintenant, on corrige dans 5min.**

J'ouvre mon manuel à la page demandé et commence à réalisé les dits exercices. Levi s'assoie sur la chaise de son bureau, et commence à corriger quelques copies d'autres classes.

Un léger sursaut me sort de ma concentration. Je crois que le pied de ce nain s'est heurté contre le mien... Je ne vais pas le tuer pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne l'enlève pas. Nos pieds sont collés. Je n'enlève pas non plus le mien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à décaler mon putain de pied ?! Ah, c'est bon mon corp a enfin décidé d'écouter mon espri- ... Ok, oublier ce que j'ai dis. Mon pied s'est certe décalé, mais... pas du bon côté. PUTAIN CET ABRUTI VA PENSER QUE JE LUI FAIS DU PIED.

Il lève ses yeux de sa copie pour me lancer un regard remplit de questionnements mêlé à de l'amusement. Je le regarde à mon tour, sans lever mon visage de mon manuel. Quant à mon regard, j'essaye de lui donné un côté énervé et remplit de dégoût. Seulement, mes joues ne sont pas du même avis et décident de virées au cramoisie. Ce qui a pour conséquence, de faire lâcher un ricanement de la part de Levi. Je replonge mon visage entre les pages du manuel de mathématiques. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je le déteste. Je le hais.

Il relève la tête et appuie sa tête sur sa main droite, un leger sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Cet enfoiré commence à remonter, à l'aide de son pied, toute ma jambe. J'en ai des frissons. Il prend son temps. Ma jambe n'obéit toujours pas. Je la hais tout autant que cet enfoiré de professeur pervers. Le bas de mon ventre me fais mal. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Mes joues cramoisies on contaminées tout mon visage.

\- **Monsieur, je comprend pas un point, vous pouvez venir m'expliquer s'il vous plait ?**

\- **J'arrive.** ( Levi )

Il enlève son pied qui était arrivé au genou... Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait... après je veux dire... Je me sens bizarre...comme frustré ? Je maudis mon "camarade" d'avoir interrompu cet échange. Mais d'abord... POURQUOI UN PROFESSEUR FAIT ÇA D'ABORD. EN PLEIN COURS NAN MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI... Putain de merde... C'est vraiment la merde.

\- **Je suis rentré.** ( Eren ) ...

J'ai gardé cette habitude, malgré le faite que ma mère ne soit plus là. Levi est sur la table à manger, avec un tas de paperasse devant lui. Il a une main dans les cheveux, l'autre en train de corriger une copie.

 **\- Bienvenue.** ( Levi )

Je me dirige directement vers ma chambre, Je me suis déjà tapé cet enfoiré pendant 2h d'affilé aujourd'hui pas besoin de le voir encore plus.

 **\- On va bientôt manger, fais t'es devoirs. Et si t'as un problème vient me voir.** Comme à mon habitude je ne répond pas. Il fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a totalement chauffé en cours. Il me dégoute de plus en plus. Et comme si j'allais allé le voir si j'arrive pas un exos, nan mais franchement ! Serait il stupide ?!

Je balance mon sac sur mon lit et commence mes devoirs. J'ai rien à faire à part des putains d'exercices de maths. Je les commence, ne les comprends pas, referme mon cahier. Mes devoirs sont fait.

Suite à cet épisode de réflexion intensive, je m'écroule sur mon lit et commence à trainer sur les réseaux sociaux.

20h30. Levi m'appelle pour manger et me demande quel film je veux regarder. Je sors de ma chambre et m'installe sur le canapé. Je fais défilé les films qu'il y a sur le disque dur, jusqu'à entendre un " stop. " quand je passe devant Jurassic Park. Bon, il semblerait que ce nain est des bons goût cinématographique. A vrai dire, Jurassic Park est un de mes films préféré ( avec Deadpool qui est quand même un putain de chef d'œuvre ).

 **\- Ça te dérange pas si on le regard ?** ( Levi ) **\- nan c'est bon...** ( Eren )

Levi sort la pizza du four, la pose sur la table basse et me tend une part. Je lance le film et prend la part qu'il me tend en ajoutant un léger "merci". Le nain s'installe à côté de moi en croisant ses jambes et en s'accoudant sur le rebord du canapé. Quant à moi, je rabat mes jambes sur moi ( position fœtal en fait ) et déguste ma part de pizza avec passion. Le film commence. Vers la moitié Levi se lève

 **\- Tu veux un dessert ?** **Un cône steplait...** **\- Combien de fois je devrais te répété de me vouvoyer putain, jsuis ton supérieur.** Je préfère ne pas lui répondre. Au lycée je veux bien, mais pas ici. Ici c'est chez nous...Chez moi ! C'est ma maison je fais ce que je veux. Et je me vois TRÈS mal vouvoyer mon coloc, que je vois tout les matins en pyjama.

Il m'apporte ma tant attendu glace, et se rassoit un verre de whisky entre les mains. Je déguste ma glace tout en regardant le film. Jusqu'à ce que Levi m'interrompre dans ma dégustation.

 **\- Tu sais vraiment pas manger proprement.** Il approche sa main de mon visage pour me retiré de la glace qui était sur mon nez. Au moment précis ou son index touche mon nez, mon cœur rate un battement. Levi lèche son doigt qui était recouvert de glace. Mes joues deviennent rouges. Sa main était si douce, elle sentait si bon, j'ai envie de la ressentir, de sentir tout le corp, tout son être. Ses cheveux, ses mains, ses vetements, tout... J'ai envie de le savoir près de moi. J'ai envie de savoir ses mains sur mes hanches et nulle part ailleurs...

 **\- Ça va pas gamin ?** Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées. PUTAIN MAIS À QUOI JE PENSAIS. NAN MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ MOI ?! Un coup il me dégoute, l'autre j'au envie de lui. NAN ! J'aibpas envie de lui. Je suis pas gay. Un point c'est tout...

Putain pendant tout ce laps de temps, je n'ai pas arrêté de le fixer. PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN. Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins !! ... Oh merde...

 **\- Je vais me coucher.** Je pars limite en courant, laissant Levi et ma glace inachevée seuls devant le film. Il me regarde partir avec un regard interrogateur. Certe le film est pas finit, et je crève d'envie de voir cette foutu fin. Mais là. Là, c'est plus que urgent. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, et prend mon visage entre mes mains. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?! Pourquoi cet enfoiré arrive à le faire sentir comme ça ?! Je suis pas gay, j'aime les filles, j'aime leurs seins, leurs formes, leurs cheveux longs et fins, leurs visage féminin. J'aime les voirs sourire, rire et parler. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai une putain d'érection ?!?!

 _Woilaaaa, j'espère t'as aimé :) Ça m'a bien éclaté d'écrire ce chapitre, eng général je sais pas trop ou je vais et l'inspi ciebt au fur et à mesure ( je sais c'est pas bien alalala )_ _Bref, on se retrouve bientôt dans de nouvelle aventures :D_ _bisou. love. je t'aime._


	4. Tsk, stupide gamin

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV de Levi**

Ce gamin me rend fou, malgré toutes les barrières que j'ai essayé de mettre, je n'y arrive pas. Tous ses gestes sont une invitation au viol. Je baisse les bras, ce n'est pas à mon habitude mais cette fois je peux pas résister à ce gamin. Cependant j'essaye du mieux que je peux. Mais ce soir, il est parti en courant me laissant admirer son magnifique cul après avoir fait la tête d'unce pucelle quand je lui ai effleuré le bou de son nez. Qui aurait pu prédire que moi, un adulte de 34 ans, puisse tomber amoureux d'un gamin têtu, stupide et égoïste de seulement 15 ans. Je vais essayer d'aller lui demander ce qu'il se passe même si j'ai déjà une petite idée, j'ai été un adolescent aussi (je sais c'est compliqué de se l'imaginer mais oui). Je toque à sa porte et attends quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler.

 **\- Oi gamin, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Laisse moi !**

 **\- Jpeux rentrer ?**

 **\- NAN !**

 **\- C'était pas vraiment une question**

J'abaisse la poignée de sa chambre, il est en boule sur son lit, en train de me fusiller du regard. Il a les larmes aux yeux... Quand je vous disais que ce gamin était une invitation au viol. C'était pas une blague. Je viens m'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Il m'envoie toute sa rage par la pensée.

 **\- Je t'ai dit de pas rentrer !**

 **\- T'as pas à me donner d'ordre.**

 **\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 **\- Voir si tout va bien. J'ai promis à ta mère que je m'occuperais de toi. C'est ce que je fais.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Tu peux partir maintenant.**

Ses joues sont rouges, les larmes aux yeux, en boule sur son lit, la moitié du visage niché dans ses bras, il me fusille du regard. Putain, je meurs d'envie de le dévorer. Je me lève et quitte la pièce en lâchant un typique "tsk". Je vais me coucher essayant en vain de dormir. J'ai l'habitude. L'insomnie est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis enfant. Généralement l'alcool m'aide à mieux dormir, mais là c'est totalement l'effet inverse. Ce gamin ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est bandant quand il veut.

 **7h** mon réveil sonne, je l'éteins machinalement puis me lève. Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour ce merdeux et moi (oui, c'était gratuit). Il sort de la chambre, et me sort un léger "bonjour" en prenant grand soin d'éviter mon regard. Il avale son petit déjeuner et repart aussitôt.

 **7h40** Je prend mes clefs de voiture, propose au gamin de l'emmener et, comme chaque matin, je m'attendais à un Non. Pourtant aujourd'hui il ne me répond pas et part prendre le bus en mettant son casque sur ses oreilles et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de blouson. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Malheureusement pour lui, on a cours ensemble ce matin et je compte bien le mettre à bout pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.

 **8h15** Je fais rentrer ma classe, elle est bruyante, excepté Eren qui a l'air en train de réfléchir. Sa copine est collée à lui comme une genre de sangsue. Ils se séparent, à contre coeur pour cette rousse, et sans la moindre difficulté pour Eren encore plongé dans ses pensées. Le cours se passe sans grande difficulté pour moi, mais j'imagine que pour Eren ça a dû être très compliqué. Entre mes caresses sur son bras quand il travaille, et nos pieds que je colle l'un contre l'autre. Il va pas tenir très longtemps. Je le vois rougir, serrer son stylo, il m'amuse c'est vrai. Normalement, il m'aurait fusillé du regard comme hier soir, pourtant on dirait presque qu'il aime ça. La sonnerie cloture mon cours que j'ai fini comme d'habitude avec un timing parfait. Je ne le revois que ce soir, alors comme chaque fin de cours et que tous les élèves partent de la salle, je regarde ce beau petit cul qui se dandine et s'éloigne de moi.

 **18h** Hanji, professeur de svt et aussi meilleure amie, vient me rejoindre dans la salle des profs pour me proposer d'aller dans un bar. Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser.

Hanji est une jeune femme brune qui doit avoir une tête de plus que moi, elle a des lunettes et un sourire collé h24 sur sa tronche. Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais encore au lycée depuis elle me suit partout. Elle est totalement tarée. Pourtant, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie. Elle sait être sérieuse quand il le faut et on dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est assez intelligente.

Nous arrivons dans un bar, nous nous installons sur une table avec banquettes collées à une fenêtre. Il fait déjà nuit. Je commande un whisky comme à mon habitude. C'est un petit bar avec une lumière tamisée. Je n'aime pas spécialement cette ambiance, c'est pas comme si il n'y avait que des couples qui venait ici. Hanji semble très joyeuse et impatiente, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, elle regarde très régulièrement la porte d'entrée qui se trouve dans mon dos à quelques mètres. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion de prof bien chiante telle "Tes élèves sont sympas ?" ou "Ils ont bien réussi le dernier contrôle ?". Je décide de découvrir le pourquoi du comment :

 **\- Bon qu'est ce que t'as ?** (Levi)

 **\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, haha** (Hanji)

 **\- Pourtant moi j'ai une petite idée.** (?)

Une voix grave était arrivée derrière moi, je me retourne intrigué et lance un regard noir à cette personne. Un homme extrêmement grand, avec les cheveux blond plaqués et des sourcils soigneusement coiffés. C'est ...

 **\- ERWIN !** (Hanji)

La jeune brune lui saute dans les bras, ils rigolent de bon coeur. Hanji descend de ses bras et Erwin me regarde à mon tour. Il me lance un grand sourire et ouvre ses bras. Je lui fais une légère accolade et lâche un léger sourire qui part aussitôt. Je suis heureux de le retrouver même si cela ne se voit pas forcément, il le sait. Erwin est mon autre meilleur ami, malgré son avenir prometteur dans l'enseignement, il a préféré s'engager dans l'armée. Il y a un an il est parti en Irak, je suis content de le savoir de retour sain et sauf. Dit comme ça j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir plein d'amis mais c'est bien loin de la réalité. Je n'ai qu'eux, ils sont ma seule famille, même s'ils m'énervent la plupart du temps.

Erwin s'installe a nos côtés et commence à nous raconter tout son périple, cela dure approximativement 1h30. Mon téléphone sonne, je ne regarde pas qui m'appelle et réponds directement.

 **\- Mmh ?** (Levi)

 **\- T'es où bordel ?!**

 **\- Tsk, cqui ?**

 **\- *soupire* Eren**

 **\- oh c'est toi**

 **\- Donc, t'es où ?**

 **\- Dans un bar pourquoi ? Quoi, tu t'inquiète ?**

 **\- ABSOLUMENT PAS !**

Je laisse s'échapper un ricanement, ce qui a pour conséquence de stopper mes deux amis dans leur conversation et les faire totalement beuguer. Ils me regardent, étonnés.

 **\- Dans tout les cas t'inquiètes pas, je rentre bientôt.** (Levi)

 **-...ok** ( Eren )

Je raccroche, range mon téléphone dans ma poche et reprends mon verre de whisky dans la main. Mes deux acolytes me regardent toujours aussi intrigués. Je lève un sourcil en prenant une gorgée du breuvage. Ils se regardèrent, deux magnifiques sourires apparurent sur leurs visages, ils se lancent un regard complice puis se retournent vers moi. Hanji commence.

 **\- C'était quiiiiii ?** (Hanji)

 **\- Mon coloc.** (Levi)

 **\- Et quel est son doux prénom ?** (Erwin)

\- **Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?**

 **\- Je veux connaître l'heureuse élue qui arrive à faire rire notre cher Levi Ackerman.**

 **\- Tsk.**

 **\- Dit nous au moins à quoi elle ressemble** (Hanji)

\- **Cheveux brun, les yeux verts, le teint mat, environ 1m70. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Tu me la présenteras ?!** ( Hanji )

 **\- Non, tu risquerais de lui faire peur, sale folle.** ( Levi )

 **\- Haha, pour le coup il n'a pas vraiment tort** (Erwin)

Je préfère ne pas leur dire ni son âge, ni son sexe. Je sais bien que ça ne leur poserait aucun problème que ce soit un garçon, mais si je leur dis son âge il y a de forte chance que Hanji mènerait l'enquête de façon absolument pas discrète dans tout le lycée, et que Erwin fasse de même mais plus discrètement. Alors je m'abstiens. Moins d'information ils auront, plus le gamin sera hors de porté de ces deux tarés.

La soirée continue sans qu'ils me posent d'autres questions... je trouve ça louche. Bon dans tous les cas Erwin me dépose devant l'appartement vers 01h00 et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je rentre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller le gosse, mais bon c'est inutile puisque tous les objets devants moi se dédoublent. Je fais tomber mes clefs, bouscule la table, et enfin, lance une injure (si ce n'est pas crier) parce que une putain de table de merde dans la hanche ça fait mal. Eren sort de sa chambre en se frottant l'oeil droit.

 **\- Levi ?**

 **\- Désole gamin, j't'ai réveillé ?**

 **\- Nan ça va t'inquiè- mais tu pues l'alcool !**

Il est torse nu avec pour seul vêtement un jogging qui est légèrement descendu assez pour voir le haut de son boxer. Je le déteste, comment un gamin aussi con peut avoir un corps aussi... parfait ? Je commence à bander... L'alcool doit être en partie responsable, il a beau être vachement sexy, généralement j'arrive à me contrôler. Je sens plus mes jambes, elles m'abandonnent apparemment ces connasse. Eren accourt vers moi avant que j'atteigne le sol, et fait passer mon bras sur ses épaules dénudées, pour me tenir debout. Il m'accompagne dans ma chambre.

 **\- Mais t'es totalement bourré !**

Il m'allonge dans mon lit, retire mes chaussures et enlève ma cravate et ma ceinture. Puis ouvre quelques boutons de ma chemise qu'il retire délicatement de mon pantalon. Il n'a même pas relevé mon érection grandissante. Je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion me filer entre les doigts. Je saisis son bras droit et le tire vers moi. Il tombe de tout son long à ma droite. Il a l'air étonné, pourtant il devrait s'y attendre vu la tenue dans laquelle il est. Je peux sentir ses cheveux ... ils sentent la pomme. Je prends une grande inspiration, prenant le temps d'apprécier le doux parfum de son cou.

Faut que je me retienne. Faut que je me retienne. Faut que je me retienne.

 **\- L-levi ?**

 **\- Tais-toi et dors.**

 **\- Mais** -

 **\- Tais toi.**

Je glisse ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et comme je l'attendais : ils sont plus doux que n'importe quel bébé chat. Je me colle à lui et le sers plus fort contre moi. C'est mal, je le sais. Je ne ferai rien, s'il ne veut pas en tout cas. Je le vois rougir de plus belle. Il me fixe désorienté. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?**

 _Heeeeey, je sais ce chapitre a un peu tardé mais faut savoir que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Le chapitre 5 arrive !_

 _Zero : Donc comme tu peux le voir oui il y a une suite :)) et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plait ! keur sur toi love_

 _Gene Smith : hihihi je rougis \\\\\ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Désolé encore pour l'attente keur sur toi_

 _Chizu Aki : Merci beaucoup :D ( réponse un peu nul mais bon )_

 _Nekokiki-chou : Ouloulou merci merci merci 'w' keur sur toi aussi_

 _Asuna 25 : mon kokoro s'est brisé, mon inspiration a déserté ;-; Mais bon, merci ?_

 _xHime : Aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait :)) ( lol ça m'a prit 1 mois -3- ) J'avais déjà l'intention de faire du point de vue de Levi pour ce chapitre mais ta review m'a confirmé que c'était une bonne idée ;) Aussi le fameux "tic" de Eren je pense qu'il vient surtout de moi ( et les "putain" aussi j'imagine x)) ) donc voili voilou merci beaucoup ça m'a fait chaud au kokoro :3 mega giga keur sur toi. je t'aime._

 _Emylou : Hehehe en fait la différence d'âge qu'ils ont est un genre de "fantasme"? que j'ai. Sinon ouai je lutte maintenant contre les oublis de mots, c'est pour ça que j'ai demander de corriger mes chapitres maintenant hehehe :))) merci beaucoup en tout cas mega keur sur toi love._

 _Bisou, à la prochaine, je t'aime :))_

 _Reviews ?_


	5. Cquoi cette merde ?

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV de Eren**

Ce matin, je me réveille encore un peu déboussolé de la veille. Je me dégage de Levi qui a un bras sur mon torse, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange et me tartine du pain avec de la pâte à tartiné. Levi se lève à son tour, sort de la chambre avec une main sur le crane et les sourcils froncés; gueule de bois. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et soupire un bon coup. Je n'ose pas lui parler.

 **\- Jsuis rentré tard hier soir ?** ( Levi )

 **\- Hein ?** ( Eren )

 **\- Hier soir, j'ai plus aucun souvenir, je suis rentré vers quelle heure ?**

 **\- Euh.. oouaaai vers 1h je suppose...**

 **\- Excuse moi dans ce cas, j'ai dû te reveiller.**

 **\- T-tu te souviens vraiment de ... rien ?**

 **\- rien.**

Nonononononono, il ne se souvient de rien, vraiment ?! Soit il se fout de ma gueule pour voir comment je réagis, soit il est sincère. Non. Il doit se foutre de moi. Levi se souvient de tout. TOUT. Exemple : quand j'ai bougé d'un millimètre ses copies ( que normalement je n'ai pas le droit de toucher ) il l'a remarqué instantanément et m'a trucidé dans la seconde ! Alors ça m'étonnerait vraiment que là il ne se souvienne pas. Quel sadique.

 **La veille : PDV de Eren**

 **\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?**

Hein ? Je ris nerveusement. Mon prof de maths... me demande si il peut m'embrasser ? C'est une blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût, mais une blague. Oui. Il n'a jamais eu un très bon sens de l'humour de toute façon. Je le fixe, mes yeux plongeant petit à petit dans les siens. Ils sont hypnotisants. Ce type est hypnotisant.

Il continu de me fixer... il se relève légèrement à l'aide de son avant bras et me surplombe, commencant à me carresser les cheveux. Puis, il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à mon torse nu, passant par ma mâchoire qu'il prend le temps de détailler et par mon cou qu'il carresse du bout des doigts...J'ai envie de le repousser, de l'expulser de chez moi, de ne plus jamais le revoir. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le repousser, j'ai beau crier à l'intérieur, rien ne sort. Ses caresses sont si... agréables ? Je le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Lui, les a mi-clos, les joues rougies par l'alcool, il me regarde, me scrute, analyse chaque détailles de mon visage. Il est tellement près de mon visage, quelques centimètres, pas plus. Il commence à se rapprocher, petit a petit, millimètre par millimètre. J'ai envie de resister, mais c'est presque impossible...

Pourtant, je réussi à me décaler légèrement et il m'embrasse sur joue. J'entends son typique "tsk", puis aperçois un léger sourire sadique apparaître sur son visage. Il lèche ma joue et ... plus rien ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Je tourne lentement le visage pour voir ce qui ne va pas et ... IL S'EST ENDORMI ?! IL EST SÉRIEUX ?!

Il est totalement avachi sur moi, je peux sentir son érection sur ma cuisse... c'est, comment dire, horriblement gênant. Si je bouge je risque d'appuyer encore plus dessus, alors je n'effectue aucun mouvement, essayant, du mieux que je peux, de m'endormir. Son parfum me calme, il est mêlé à l'odeur de l'alcool, ce n'est pas forcément très agréable, mais sa chaleur... Sa présence est si rassurante. Je m'endors dans ses bras, redoutant demain matin...

 **Lundi matin**

Le reveil est toujours aussi dur. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ce matin, Levi à décidé de mettre _Should I stay or should I go des Clash_ à fond dans l'appartement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas mais bon. Je n'y fais pas attention et me lève difficilement, enfile deux, trois vêtements que je trouve parterre et sors de ma chambre en trainant des pieds.

Ce week-end a été extremement gênant, je l'ai passé à fuir Levi. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger.

Je rentre dans le salon et vois Levi est en train de frotter frénétiquement la baie vitrée, avec un foulard blanc sur la bouche.

\- **L-levi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** ( Eren )

( Levi )

 **\- Levi.** ( Eren )

 **\- Pardon, tu me parlais,** _dit il sur un ton ironique_

 **\- raah, Qu'est ce que VOUS faites ?**

 **\- Je nettoie l'appart, ça se voit pas.**

 **\- il est 7h Levi.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Laisse.**

Je m'assoie et verse des céréales dans un bol. Puis, rajoute du lait qui prend une couleur légèrement marron. Je déguste ce magnifique petit déjeuner en trainant sur instagram. Quand, tout à coup, je sens deux mains ( baladeuses ) se glisser sur mes épaules, puis se resserrer doucement. Ce sont des mains douces et fines, mais quand même très fortes.

 **\- Eren. Sache que je viens de faire le ménage sur cette table. Donc la prochaine tâche de lait que tu fais, j't'assure que tu pourras plus marcher pendant plus de 3 semaines. Compris ?**

Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! J'ai l'esprit mal placé ou quoi ? Mes joues sont rouges maintenant. Super.

 **\- Compris ?**

 **\- o-oui...**

 **\- Bon vas te laver les dents, j't'emmène.**

 **\- Non merci !**

 **\- Quoi t'as peur de moi Gamin ?**

( Eren )

 **\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.**

 **\- Quoi ? Vous allez me forcer ?**

 **\- Si tu viens au lycée avec moi, t'auras le droit de te lever plus tard.**

... Il me prend par les sentiments là ... Et il le voit bien, c'est bizarre, il a l'air de me connaître extrêmement bien, comme s'il m'avait observé tous les jours, comme s'il avait étudié tous mes gestes et mes mimiques...

Je rigole légèrement, ce qui, je crois, le fait sourire.

 **\- Allez bouge toi gamin.**

Je me lève, et vais directement dans la salle de bain, pour exécuter la demande de mon professeur. Puis, prends mon sac à dos sur l'épaule et rejoins Levi dans l'entrée.

 **\- T'es prêt ?** ( Levi )

 **\- Ouep.** ( Eren )

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué. J'espère pas.

Levi ouvre la porte, sort, puis rerentre aussitôt... attends quoi ?! Pourquoi il rerentre ?

 **\- Ya un problème Levi ?**

 **\- Non...non.**

Il est plaqué a la porte, aurait-il peur de ce qu'il a vu dehors ?

 **\- O-on va être en retard Levi**

 **\- ... T'as raison** **, ok je sors en premier. Sors dans une dixaine de minute et prend le bus ok ?**

 **\- Eeeuh oui ...**

 **\- Super, on se voit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ok...**

Après cette petite conversation, il s'en va directement.

J'attends 10 minutes comme il me l'avait ordonné, et arrive enfin au lycée. Ça va, je ne suis pas non plus en retard, en même temps si j'avais été en retard ça aurait été à cause de lui, et il n'aurait rien pu me dire !

Isabel m'attend comme d'habitude devant la grille du lycée.

 **\- Bonsooooir Monsieur Jaeger** ( Isabel )

 **\- Hey Madame Magnolia** ( Eren )

Nous entrons ensemble dans l'enceinte et nous dirigeons vers le reste de notre classe sûrement déjà rentrée en cours.

En bref, la journée s'est très bien passée, sans aucun accro et cela depuis bien longtemps. Mais bon... la journée n'est pas terminée... Et comme je le redoutais, je reçois un sms de Levi disant de le rejoindre sur le parcking du lycée si je veux dormir plus demain matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient TANT à ce que je rentre avec lui. Franchement, on se voit juste après ! Bon en tout cas, je m'adonne à cette tache et le rejoins donc sur le parcking.

Il est déjà dans la voiture et je vois bien dans son regard qu'il y a un problème. Il fixe l'horizon, les mains sur le volant, les sourcils froncés. Adieu.

Je rentre dans la dite voiture, et annonce en bégayant ( BRAVO EREN comment veux-tu avoir de l'autorité après ce genre de truc ?! )

 **\- M-me v-voilà ~~ hehe...he...**

 **\- Tu sais Eren... Quand j'ai dis à ta mère que je m'occuperais de toi. C'est ce que je fais ok. Donc si je corrige ta copie de maths, normalement, je devrais avoir une note supérieur à, au moins, 10 sur 20. Pas vrai ?**

 **\- o-o-oui...**

 **\- Bien.**

Il ne dit plus rien maintenant. Nous arrivons à l'appart sans avoir échangé un seul mot. Quand je comptais aller directement dans ma chambre, Levi m'interrompt.

 **\- Eren. Tu penses vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ?**

Je ne réponds pas et vais m'assoir dans la salle à manger.

 **\- NAN MAIS EREN SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! 2 ! T'AS EU 2 A UN CONTROLE AUQUEL J'AURAIS PU T'AIDER !**

Et il a continué comme ça pendant au moins 1h30

 **\- ... A partir de maintenant, tous les soirs, tu viendras ici sur CETTE table, et pas dans ta chambre. Et je t'assure que si t'as pas 20 au putain de prochain contrôle, de n'importe quelle matière jmen fous, je t'assure que tu vas en chier comme tu l'as jamais fais... Vas dans ta chambre** **, on mange dans 10 minutes.**

 **Une semaine après**

J'ai eu maths ce matin, et pour tout vous avouez mes dessins de Levi sont de plus en plus ressemblant. J'arrive maintenant à faire trois actions en même temps en cours de maths : écouter, écrire le cours, et dessiner. Je suis plutôt fier de moi !

Cependant, Levi, lui, reste distant... Il est froid et m'oblige à travailler jusqu'à 21h. Ses jeux de "séduction" ont cessé, ses regards sur mon arrière train ont disparu... Le Levi sadique et ironique me manque d'une certaine manière.

La sonnerie retentit, nous prévenant l'heure de midi. Je rejoins Isabel, Petra étant accroché à mon bras, je lui embrasse le front et lui prend la main.

Après avoir tous prit notre plateau, nous nous asseyons sur une table, non loin de la salle des profs. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçois enfin le centre de mes pensées. Il est accompagné d'une femme que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant... Elle le colle... allant même jusqu'à " trébucher " pour coller sa poitrine imposante dans le dos de Levi...Quant à lui, il ne réagis pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne son poignet et l'emmène dans la salle dédié au professeurs. Il n'a jamais fait ça avec moi... Ma poitrine commence à me faire mal. J'ai dû mal avaler quelques chose.

Après ce repas entre amis, les cours reprennent normalement. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me sortir Levi et cette pouffe de la tête. Ma tête commence à me faire mal, et la sensation que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure ne me quitte pas, comme si mon coeur était serré. J'ai quelques difficultés à respirer correctement mais me persuade que ça va passer.

- **Eren ? Tu es tout pâle, tu vas bien ? Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, tu m'inquiète.**

Bon, le sort en a décidé autrement apparemment. Je rassemble mes affaires et me dirige vers l'infirmerie comme mon prof de physique me l'a conseillé.

J'entre-ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et aperçois une femme au fond de la salle, regardant par la fenêtre. La pièce était assez petite comprenant 3 lits séparés par des rideaux d'hôpitaux blanc bleutés. Au bout de cette salle avait été installé un bureau contre la fenêtre, encadré par plusieurs étagères remplies de livre médicaux sûrement et des petites boîtes de médicaments diverses et variés. La femme se retourna, elle portait des lunettes et avait l'air plutôt charmante.

D'un doigt, elle remonte ses lunettes qui était légèrement tombées. Puis, me montre un lit de la main en m'invitant à m'assoir et expliquer la raison de ma visite.

 **\- Alors... Aren c'est ça ?**

Un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse ( pas parfaitement ) mon prénom

 **\- Eren, Eren Jaeger...**

 **\- Oh pardon ! Donc Eren, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, dit moi tout :))**

Je lui explique donc mon mal de tête et la sensation bizare que je ressens au niveau de ma poitrine depuis ce midi.

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle se lève, va fouiller dans ses tiroir et ressort une petite boite dont elle prélève deux cachets

 **\- Tiens mon garçon, tu devrais avoir moins mal** **, si tu veux te reposer vas y je t'en prie. Cependant je te conseille de rentrer chez toi :))**

Elle dit ça avec un grand sourire, plutôt flippant je dois l'admettre, en me donnant deux petites pillules blanches. Je les avales aussitôt et décide de suivre ses conseilles et de rentrer à l'appart avant que je tombe dans les pommes.

Arrivé là bas, une sensation bizarre me parcourt, partant du bas de mon ventre. Une sensation encore plus étrange que tout à l'heure, je pensais que c'était le médicament qui devait faire effet mais ça n'y ressemble pas... C'est plus agréable que ce midi, même beaucoup plus... C'est si agréable que ça commence à me faire mal... Je m'étale sur mon lit, je n'ai plus aucune force dans les jambes et je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Un coup de chaud sûrement. Je lève mon tshirt jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine : je suis trop faible pour l'enlever entièrement...

Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est pas normal d'avoir autant de symptômes en si peu de temps... Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a donné...

 _VOILLAAA j'ai eu du mal à écrire hehehe, mais j'ai réussi ! J'aime particulièrement la fin, et j'ai bien hâte d'écrire la suite :)) Place aux reviews !_ _Sinon pour ceux qui ont la flemme, je vous dis à la prochaine ;) Bisou. Je t'aime._

 _ **Yuki-chan :** Merci merci merci merci :))) hehehe à la base je voulais qu'ils s'embrassent mais ta review m'a perturbé et après moultes reflexions je me suis dis que ce serait plus intéressant d'attendre encore un peu :) Donc tu dois ta frustration à toi même hehehe_

 _ **Zero :** La voici ;p_

 _ **Casse-bonbon** c'est bien._

 _ **xHime :** Merci merci :D j'espère que cette suite te vas, et le prochain chapitre sera sûrement du point de vue de Levi donc enjoy :_D

 **(NDC : Je gère. Tu gères. On gère. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. On s'aime. C'est bien. Casse-bonbon. The true Love.)**


	6. Bain moussant

_On remercie la correctrice qui me corrige tant bien que mal 3 je l'aime d'amour ! Aller voir ses fanfics ! Elles sont 10000 plus travaillez, plus régulières, plus originales, etc... :))_ _Elle s'appelle Casse-bonbon ;p_

 **Chapitre 6**

 **PDV de Levi**

Lundi matin :

Putain de merde, quand j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre ce merdeux de venir avec moi au lycée, c'est pile à ce moment-là que Hanji décide de venir me chercher ! De 1, comment cette tarée a eu mon adresse, de 2, EREN COURT UN GRAND DANGER. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà installé des caméras partout dans l'appartement.

Bon dans tous les cas, je vais pas laisser le gamin monter dans la voiture de cette folle. Je lui ai dit de prendre le bus, il doit se poser des milliers de questions en ce moment même et vu comme il peut être têtu, il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire tant qu'il naura pas de réponse.

 **\- Et donc, ce colocataire, il a quel âgeeee ?** (Hanji)

 **\- Qui t'as dis que c'était "il" ?** (Levi)

 **\- Hehehe, ça m'a tellement intriguée que j'ai fais jouer mes petits oisillons :)).** _( petite référence à Game of thornes hihihi)_

 **\- Tsk.**

 **\- Ooooh ça va, je sais juste qu'il est encore mineur et qu'il est au lycée, j'imagine que c'est un de tes élèves !**

 **\- Concentre toi sur la route steplait.**

Elle rigole une dernière fois avant que nous arrivions au lycée. La journée se passe, mon dernier cours étant annulé je décide de corriger mes copies dans ma salle de classe. Toutes les notes sont supérieur à 14, c'est parfait. Nouvelle copie : Eren Jaeger... faux...faux...mauvais calcul...nul...faux...non...Bien sûr que non ! ... oui...non...non... Ce gamin est totalement con ou quoi ? Et il me dit que tout va bien ? Qu'il fait ses devoirs ? Mon cul ouais. 2/20. Nan mais quel con...

 **Une semaine après**

Ça fait une semaine que je travaille tous les soirs avec Eren jusqu'à tard le soir. Cependant c'est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensait que de contrôler mes pulsions. Je sais, vous pouvez me traiter de psychopathe... Eren a facebook, et a un album "été 2016". J'arrive à me controler avec ça, mais je sens que je vais bientôt craquer.

En plus, Hanji a eu la merveilleuse idée de ramener une de ses "amies" qui, depuis la fac, est totalement accro à moi. Et malgré toute les menaces que je lui ai fait, rien y fait, elle me colle toujours autant. Ce midi, elle me colle, comme je l'attendais. Elle traine et s'amuse à coller ses seins sur mon dos. Elle trouve ça drôle en plus. Les techniques de drague féminine aussi grosse sont si abject. Je refuse de trainer ici plus longtemps avec une paire de nichons accrochés à mon dos. Je lui saisis son poignet et la pousse, si ce n'est jeté, dans la salle les profs. Je crois avoir vu Eren nous regarder... Idiot comme il est il va encore s'imaginer des choses. Fin' bref, j'essayerai d'arranger ça ce soir.

Je m'assoie en face de Hanji, et cette pute collante s'assoie à ma gauche en se collant un maximum à moi, forcément, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Je finis mon repas en vitesse et m'en vais au plus vite. L'après-midi passe lentement avec plusieurs classes qui s'enchaînent, plus stupide les unes que les autres. Vers 17h, Hanji vient me voir, son sourire flippant sur le visage.

 **\- Hehehe...**

 **\- Qu'est ce que t'as fais encore.**

 **\- Hihihi je ne sais pas...**

 **\- Oh putain Hanji qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?**

Quand elle ne me le dit pas tout de suite, ça sent VRAIMENT très mauvais.

 **\- Peut être qu'un élève du doux nom d'Eren Jaeger est venu me voir tout à l'heure... Et je te conseille d'aller chez toi si tu ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave hihi :) .**

 **\- Putain de merde, salope !**

J'y crois pas, qu'est ce qu'elle a encore foutu avec Eren, MON Eren ! Je cours à ma voiture et m'empresse de rentrer à l'appart ( en brulant quelques feux, c'est vrai ).

 **PDV** **externe**

Eren était allongé sur le dos le t-shirt remonté laissant apparaître son ventre et l'un de ses tétons. Il avait porté sa main sur son front en sueur, les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration était rapide. L'adolescent attendait que ces phénomènes se passent et le laissent tranquille.

Levi rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre du dénommé Eren. Il ouvrit la porte et constata dans quel état et dans quel position était le brun. Levi eu un moment d'incompréhension, et se reprit vite en main en se rapprochant doucement d'Eren.

 **\- Eren, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- ...L-Levi ?** ( Eren )

 **\- M. Ackerman ?!**

 **\- oh... Petra...** ( Levi )

 **\- J-je, enfin, q-que faites vous ici ?** ( Petra )

 **\- T'inquiète pas Petra, c'est mon colocataire...** ( Eren )

 **\- T-ton colocataire !?**

Petra était arrivé de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette. Elle la posa délicatement au seuil du lit de Eren et trempa la serviette avant de la placer sur le front de Eren.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser.** ( Levi )

Eren voulait lui dire de rester, de faire disparaître Petra, mais rien ne voulais sortir de sa bouche à part sa respiration haletante.

Levi se posa sur le canapé et dessera sa cravatte d'un doigt, puis souffla et balança sa tête en arrière. Que venait faire cette pouffe ici ? Levi avait presque oublié que Eren était en couple avec sa camarade.

Il était presque 20h quand Petra entra dans la salle de vie pour annoncer son départ au professeur.

 **\- Petra attend.** ( Levi )

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Premièrement, merci pour t'être occupé de Eren, c'est très gentil de ta part. _( Même si je l'aurais, évidement, mieux fais que toi. )_**

 **\- Oh vous savez c'était pas grand chose ! Et c'est ce que les couples font !**

 **\- Mmh. Oui. J'imagine. Deuxièmement... J'aimerais que tu ne parles à personne du fait que Eren et moi soyons colocataire. Tu imagines bien que ce serait regrettable si cela se faisait apprendre.**

 **\- Oui je comprends ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirais à personne !**

 **\- Merci. Dans ce cas, rentre bien.**

 **\- Merci à vous ~**

Suite à cette échange, Petra rentra chez elle, laissant Eren fiévreux et Levi envieux de la situation de Petra.

Le plus vieux passa une dernière fois dans la chambre de son élève pour voir si tout allait bien avant d'aller se coucher.

 **03h37** Eren se réveilla, une étrange chaleur au niveau de son entre jambe. Il essaya de se lever, y arriva difficilement et se traina jusqu'au couloir avant de s'écraser au sol. La porte de la chambre de Levi s'ouvrit et un Levi aux cernes apparentes et au torse nu sorti de la pièce.

 **\- Tain' Eren t'aurais dû m'appeler !**

Le professeur commença à aider Eren à se relever.

 **\- NAN !**

Eren avait rejeté son aide, ce qui avait laissé place à un visage d'agacement de la part d'un Levi semi-endormi.

 **\- Sale merdeux. Tu vas pas m'empêcher de t'aider.**

Levi, prit d'un soudain élan, saisit Eren tel une princesse puis l'emmena à la salle de bain. L'élève était plus rouge qu'une tomate et essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait les effets des pillules de cette infirmière. Levi le posa sur le sol et ouvrit le robinet du bain.

 **\- Ça va te faire le plus grand bien.**

 **\- O-ok, M-merc-ci. J-je pourrais être seul maintenant ?**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te noyer comme ça ? Garde ton slip si tu veux.**

Eren insista vraiment pour enfin se recevoir un poing sur le haut du crane

 **\- J'ai dis non.**

Malgré tous ses efforts, Eren abandonna. Le bain était prêt, n'attendant que Eren.

 **\- Je vais t'aider.**

Ce n'était pas possible, son professeur de mathématiques voulait vraiment qu'il bande encore plus. Ce n'était pas suffisant ? Malgré l'érection maintenant bien dessinée de Eren, Levi n'avait rien remarqué, la fatigue jouant un rôle très important dans cette non-decouverte de l'excitation de son élève.

Le brun saisit donc le bas de pyjama de Eren, le descendit sans vraiment y prêter attention et souleva pour la deuxième fois l'adolescent. Levi avait beau être petit, il avait beaucoup de force. Eren s'accrocha à son cou par réflexe. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Levi ( _qui s'en bat un peu les couilles faut se l'avouer )_. Le mathématicien essaya de poser Eren dans le bain sans trop se mouiller, mais glissa et emporté par le poid d'un adolescent de 1,70m, se retrouva dans le bain, a califourchon sur son élève. Eren fumait presque d'excitation, mais se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait. Levi releva la tête et regarda Eren dans les yeux, cherchant une explication à la bosse qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Puis son regard dériva, inconciament sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ses yeux résistaient le plus possible, presque désolés d'avoir ce regard sur son élève, un regard d'envie, un regard amoureux, mais impossible de s'arrêter de fixer ces lèvres tremblantes, brillantes, entre-ouvertes... Son esprit lui criait de s'arrêter ici et de ne pas continuer cette folie. Mais son coeur et sa verge étaient d'un autre avis...

 **\- Tsk ... Sale gosse.**

Levi pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Eren, violemment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. Les mains de Levi vinrent se coller sur les joues de son nouvel amant pour intensifier ce baiser tant attendu. Le professeur mordiait la lèvre inférieur de son élève sans aucune retenue. Ils ne pensaient plus aux conséquences, ni aux répercutions que cela pourrait bien avoir. L'adolescent glissa ses mains sur les hanches du trentenaire, aussi fine qu'il les avait imaginées, peut-être plus encore. Après plusieurs longue minutes de plaisir intense, leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin de pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles.

 **\- J-je suis désolé !!** ( Eren )

Levi ria bêtement en se redressant, collant sa main sur ses yeux.

 **\- C'est de ma faute.** ( Levi )

Avec grande hésitation, Eren glissa sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Levi retira la main qui cachait la moitié de son visage, devoilant un visage de surprise, puis il ferma les yeux et colla sa main à celle de Eren, en s'appuyant un peu plus sur celle ci.

 _Et voila ~ Merci d'avoir lu, je suis tellement en retard mais bon :) J'essaye d'écrire au plus vite le prochain chapitre ! sur ce. bonne continuation. Je t'aime. T'es une magnifique personne. la beauté incarné._

 _Reviews :_

 _La flemme déso hehehehe Je vous aime tous de toute façon et vos reviews sont tellement gentilles. A vrai dire, en francais jai la note constante de 9/20 donc quand vous me dites que j'écris bien vous imaginez pas combien ça me fait plaisir. Mes phrases sont bancales, cul cul, mes persos sont pas développés, mon histoire pas original et pas structurée. Mais bon de toute façon cest ma fanfiction donc je fais ce que je veux :))_

bisou


End file.
